Unexpectedly Noticed
by Patient Harmony
Summary: Canada finds himself the center of attention thanks to an unusual set of people. And he's not so sure its a good thing.


**Okay, so there are a lot of fics for the 2Ps, and a lot for Nyotalia. But what about 2PNyotalia?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Unexpectedly Noticed**

England was busy working on a spell. She wanted to see if she could manage to enter another world. She had heard that there were other worlds, with different versions of each of the nations, and she was curious.

She tucked a strand of her ginger hair behind her ear, going through the motions, sweat finding its way down her brow.

Meanwhile, Canada had arrived in the Brit's house, needing to ask her about urgent matters (such as why Kumarie has been acting strangely since the last time the Brit visited).

Canada opened the door to England's basement, just as the other was busy with the final stages. The opening of the door had startled the older woman, and she yelped when she turned around.

"Canada!" England exclaimed.

At that moment, there was a bright flash, and the two women were forced to shield their eyes.

When the light faded, England found that she was still in her basement, but Canada was nowhere to be seen. And she knew that Canada didn't simply leave.

"Oh dear," England said.

…

Canada was enjoying the beauty of his land. It was winter, and the snow made the forest look picturesque.

"This is beautiful," Matthew said, "isn't it, Kumakuro?"

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"I'm Canada."

A flash above him distracted him, and he looked up, just to see a woman falling from the sky. He had just enough time to spread his arms in order to catch her before she fell against him, knocking him to the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Matthew enquired.

She sat up, looking at him curiously. He was surprised to note that she looked quite beautiful in the women's Mountie uniform, although there were a few alterations, and he really liked the maple leaf hairpin.

"Yeah," she said. "Where am I, and who are you?"

"Um, you're near my home. And my name is Matthew Williams."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Did you say 'Williams'?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Marguerite Williams."

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

The two turned their attentions to the bear, and Matthew was surprised to see another bear, obviously female.

"Kumarie," the female bear said. "Who are you?"

"Kumajiro."

Matthew and Marguerite exchanged a look, and Matthew could see the gears in her head turn through her eyes.

"Um, tell me something," she said. "Are you a country?"

"Yes. I'm Canada."

"That can't be right," she said. "_I'm_ Canada."

They stared at each other for a while, before something seemed to click in her mind, and she grew enraged.

"England, I am _so_ going to kill you!"

…

England spluttered, almost spitting out her tea.

For some reason, she had the feeling that a death threat was sent her way. And the unusual thing was, she felt that she deserved it.

It was time for tea, and she would find a way to bring Canada back after her tea. She was delaying the inevitable. She had a feeling that the younger nation wouldn't be very impressed when she returned.

…

"So, let me get this straight," Matthew said, opening the door to his house. "You're also Canada, but there's a possibility that you're from another world, and you were transported here because England was messing with magic?"

"Sounds about right," she sighed. "But I guess there's one way to learn the truth."

"And that is?"

"What's England's human name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Rose Kirkland. Alright, who's America?"

"Alfred Jones."

"Emily Jones. Um, do you have any pictures of the other nations?"

"Sure," he said, leading her to the living room.

She saw that there were photo's on the mantelpiece by the fireplace, but there weren't a lot, and there weren't a lot of nations featured in the photos.

They looked so different, and there were a lot of males featured in the photographs. She took out her wallet, and she showed him the photos that she kept there. He seemed surprised to see so many nations, and that they all seemed poised to kill each other.

"Why aren't there a lot of nations in these photos?" she asked.

"Oh, the other countries don't notice me, so I don't have a lot of friends. I have my family… when they remember me, at least."

She looked at him, a little angry at the revelation. He seemed sweet, decent, and he was soft spoken… something that her world was seriously lacking. She, like many of the other women in her world, liked men that were decent, if only for the feeling of someone not trying to hurt you in any way, or to take your land.

And he was cute, don't forget that.

She seemed to get an idea. If the other nations ignored him, like he claimed, then she would let them see.

It was also the best way to see for herself if this was another world.

…

It just so happened that the next morning, there was a world meeting. Convenient timing.

Marguerite had told him to call her Meg, and she had taken to calling him Mattie. He didn't mind, although he was just a little unused to getting so much attention.

Especially from a woman as beautiful as Meg.

He left for the meeting, and she had followed, making sure that the jacket of the Mounted Police was left at Matthew's house and that the red shirt she wore underneath was visible.

Maman France would have been so proud of her.

…

England yelped when she heard a knock on her door. She closed the book, searching for a way to bring Canada back (she had already baked poison-free cupcakes in an attempt to win the younger's forgiveness).

She opened the door to see that America, Russia, France, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Japan and China were there.

"Is there a reason why you all are here?" England asked.

"Yeah," America said, her bat over her shoulder. "I was looking for Canada, and no one's seen her. So I came here."

"And the rest of us are curious to see the bloodshed," Russia said.

"Um," England said, giggling nervously. "It's a bit of a long story. I saw Canada yesterday, but…"

"Start talking," France said, losing any form of amusement she normally had.

…

Matthew sighed, sinking into his seat. He had almost been late, but had managed just in time. Not that anyone would have noticed if he arrived late.

Germany had just managed to get everyone to settle down when the door opened, and Matthew's jaw dropped.

Standing in the door was Meg. And she was wearing a _very _alluring red shirt.

"Um," Germany said, blushing slightly when he saw the beautiful woman, "who are you?"

She ignored him, her eyes wandering over the other countries, until she spotted Matthew. She smirked, before she walked over towards him, swishing her hips slightly, causing every male nation to follow her movements.

When she arrived at Canada's seat, she threw her arms around Matthew's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Mattie!" she said. "Why did you leave me alone? I could've come as well. That's how our alliance works, doesn't it?"

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Just play along," she hissed back.

That was when he heard the other nations, and their questions about who the two are, why is she hugging _him_, and other comments.

"Well," Matthew said, a little louder, "you looked so angelic when you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you to come to this meeting. You looked so peaceful."

She giggled, winking at him.

"Um," America said. "Dude, who's your… friend?"

"I'm Newfoundland," she said. "Mattie and I go way back. Precolonial, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Um," she said, looking concerned, "I don't see an open seat anywhere."

"That's okay, ma cherie," France said. "You can have my seat. And my address, and my contact details."

"That's okay," she said. "I'll just sit here."

She made herself comfortable on Matthew's lap, and Matthew saw several of the other nations look jealously towards him. He also saw France looking at him with… pride?

"Well," Germany said, his face red, "let's get this meeting underway, shall we?"

"You're a good actress," Matthew whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself," she whispered back. "I guess, since we were both raised by France, that we picked up something."

She kissed the top of his head, and the two turned towards America, who had started his speech but couldn't seem to stay focussed, as his gaze kept drifting to the two Canadians.

Matthew had never attracted this much attention before.

…

"Have you found the spell yet?" France snapped.

The other ladies were upset that one of their own was in another world, simply because none of them could challenge her to claim her lands.

"I'm working on it," England huffed. "It's a lot harder than you think."

"I don't care," America said. "Just bring Canada back here."

"Oh, I think I found it!"

…

It was break, and many of the nations had gone to get something to eat.

The two Canadians remained in their seat, however. Marguerite had fallen asleep during the meeting, and Matthew didn't want to bother her.

He saw England, France and America approach, and he gave a small smile.

"Canada," England said, his voice somewhat subdued so as not to disturb the woman currently resting on the younger's lap, "who is she really? Because I remember Newfoundland, and I know for a fact that _he_ looked nothing like her."

"Dude," America said, "what does it matter? What I want to know is how he met her. And how they got on a first name basis."

"Oui," France said. "I would like to know as well.

"It's kind of a long story," Matthew sighed.

They were interrupted by a flash of light above them. They looked up to see what appeared to be a vortex, just as Meg woke up.

"Oh, maple," the two Canadians said simultaneously, before they were swallowed by the vortex.

…

"Here she comes," England muttered.

They turned their gazes to the empty seat at the table, eager to see the Canadian return.

They just didn't expect who came with her.

…

Matthew groaned. He felt Meg shift on his lap, and he opened his eyes.

His gaze fell on nine women who looked curiously at him.

"What the…?" Meg said. "England, I have a bone to pick with you!"

Matthew saw a girl with ginger hair in pigtails jump slightly, and the others seemed to snap out of their state of curiosity.

"Canada," the girl who was supposedly England giggled. "Happy to have you back."

"Who's he?" a woman with dark skin, dark hair and an American accent asked.

"Matthew," Marguerite said. "The place you sent me to was filled with gender swapped versions of us. Matthew is the Canada in his world."

The women seemed even more intrigued by this piece of information.

"Well," a woman with a French accent giggled, "he certainly looks adorable. Bonjour, I am France, but you may call me Marianne."

"Hey, no fair," the American said. "I'm America, or Emily if you prefer."

"Nice to m-meet you," Canada sputtered, surprised by having this much attention.

The women seemed to think his shyness was adorable.

"Aw," England said. "I'm England, or Rose if you prefer."

"Italy," another said. "But I would prefer if you call me Lucia."

"Back off," Meg said. "He's _my_ male counterpart."

"Oh, but comrade," a woman that Matt suspected was Russia giggled. "He is basically your brother. That means the rest of us can have him. I'm Russia, or Olga, if you prefer."

And so it went on. Germany was Louise, Japan was Kiki, China was Chun-Yan, and Prussia was Maria.

France threw her arms around his neck, causing him to yelp and the women to giggle. Meg was pulled from off his lap and replaced by Italy, who started to play with his curl.

He could feel his face heat up, which caused the women to be even more amused, and they giggled at his various responses.

He saw a few catfights being started, mostly with Meg trying to get the others away from him.

With everything they did or said, his blush only deepened. Russia cooed that he was extremely cute, China said he reminded her of a little puppy, and France called him a cute and cuddly teddy bear.

Suddenly, being invisible didn't seem so bad.

…

"Dudes, we have to save them," America said. "They could have been abducted by aliens and are probably being probed as we speak."

"Shut up, would you," England said as he flipped through a spell book he kept with him at all times. "That looked like a vortex to another world. I've done some research on it, and I think I can take us there so that we can bring them back."

"Then hurry," France snapped. "Mon fils and his little ange need us."

"You just want another chance to flirt with her," America said.

…

"You're so tense," Marianne purred, kneading his shoulders.

He had to admit, she had a heavenly touch, and he found himself sinking into a state of drowsiness.

Lucia had abandoned his curl, preferring to stroke his face instead. Japan and China had each taken a hand, tracing their fingers over his palms, mapping out every line.

The others were content with staring at him, or asking him questions about himself. They were amazed that a man could speak so softly and so gently.

There was another light, and Matthew groaned. When the light faded, three familiar figures appeared.

"Yo, Canada!" Alfred said. "The hero has come to…"

That was when they noticed the company he had.

"Who are you?" Emily asked, idly swinging her bat.

"Are you from Mattie's world?" Rose asked.

"Um, yes," England said, blinking. "By any chance, are you ladies nations?"

"Yes," Lucia said. "Who are you?"

"I'm America!" Alfred greeted.

"What?" Emily said. "You mean I have some kind of porkchop as a counterpart? Even if he looks a little like Mattie, he is _not_ someone I would want to associate with."

"But he is _your_ male counterpart," Meg said. "So leave mine alone!"

The three newcomers looked between Meg and Matthew, connecting the dots.

"Anyway," Arthur said, "I'm England."

Rose's jaw dropped.

"What?" she said. "My counterpart has caterpillar-eyebrows?"

Francis and Alfred snickered as Arthur fumed.

"And I am France," Francis said.

Marianne looked him up and down, analysing him.

"While he doesn't look _too_ bad," Marianne said, "I would prefer if he didn't have a hairy face."

Francis pouted at this, stroking the little stubble across his chin.

"Anyway," Arthur said, "if you don't mind, I think we should be leaving with Canada now."

"Non!" Marianne said, wrapping her arms around Matthew's neck, her nails slightly digging into his chest. "You are not taking him away."

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to find a decent guy in this world?" Lucia asked, taking out a small knife.

"He's staying," China said, taking out a butcher knife.

All the women stood possessively in front of him, taking out various weapons.

"You can have _our_ Canada," Emily said.

"Hey!" Meg said. "I am _not_ leaving him here with you vultures."

"She's right," Maria said. "We're just going to argue about him all the time. He should go back. That way, the other nations here won't get their hands on him."

She looked pointedly at England, and the others nodded their heads.

"You're right," Lucia said. "I already share a country with my sister. Wouldn't want to share _him_ with her."

"One more thing," Marianne said, smirking.

Arthur, Francis and Alfred's jaws dropped when the women, one by one, planted their lips on Matthew's.

That was when they released him, and he scrambled to the other three men, his face on fire.

"Bye-bye, Mattie," Rose giggled as Arthur said the spell that would return them to their own world.

…

When they returned, several of the other nations were waiting in the conference room.

"Where were you?" Germany asked.

"We took a detour to another world," France said. "Oh, and mon petit Mathieu, I am so proud of you. How many women were there?"

"Ten," Canada said, his face still bright red.

"Being kissed by ten different women," Alfred said. "Dude, what did they see in you?"

The other nations blinked in surprise, looking to Canada.

Why couldn't he be invisible when he needed to be?

…

"He's gone," France pouted.

"Why did we let him go?" America asked.

"We don't want the _others_ to get him," Prussia said. "And England can always take us to visit him."

"Um, England," Canada said. "Where's Kumarie?"

"Your bear?" England asked. "Where'd you see her last?"

"Matthew's house."

The gears in ten women's heads were turning.

"Looks like we have an excuse to see him again," Italy said, smirking.

…

Canada sighed as he returned to his house. It was a long day. The other nations had learned about what had happened, with Marguerite arriving the previous day, and with her actions when the meeting started.

France, America and England explained what had happened when _they_ arrived in the other world. If the male nations were jealous by the attention he received, then they were _green_ with envy upon hearing the details from the other three. And it didn't help that France was one of the nations that explained.

When he entered his house, he expected to see Kumajiro waiting for him, demanding to be fed. He didn't expect him to be cuddling with a female bear, however.

It was Meg's bear.

He then felt two arms encircle his shoulders, and he heard a whispered voice in his ear.

"Hello, Matthew."

…

It had been a month since anyone had heard anything from Canada. The actions of the female nations had ensured that he was under everyone's radar, but they still didn't see him.

Finally, after a meeting, the concerned Axis and Allies went to Canada.

America explained that Canada rarely locked his door, and the others were slightly surprised by this.

But it was nothing compared to the surprise when they stepped inside the house.

Matthew was asleep on the couch, but he wasn't alone.

Ten women were in different positions around him. His head was resting in Meg's lap, who had a few fingers in his hair, possibly stroking it before falling asleep. His legs were sprawled over the laps of two other women, Emily and Rose. Marianne had made herself comfortable on top of him, using his chest as a pillow, one arm wrapped around her. Lucia had opted for an odd position, lying on her stomach on the couch's headrest, one of her hands grabbing Matthew's hand that was draped over the French woman. The others were all sitting on the floor, leaning with their heads on the couch. Chun-Yan had even gone so far as to hug his other arm, which was dangling off the couch, against her chest.

And all of them were asleep.

"Have I mentioned how proud I am of him?" Francis asked.

"Lucky guy," Feliciano said.

Kiku discreetly took his camera and took a snapshot of the scene.

"Come on," Ludwig said, "we should probably go."

"Yeah," Alfred said. "Those women are scary when they're angry."

As they exited, Japan lingered behind, saying that he needed to check on something behind Canada's house. When the others were gone, he took out his cell phone and called Taiwan and Hungary.

They had a lot of material for the yaoi genre. Time to get something for harem…


End file.
